Leave It To Change
by astral-angel
Summary: Change comes in many shapes and sizes....Characters: Lita, Jericho, Christian, Trish, Lillian, Molly, Shane McMahon, Austin, Gail Kim...
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Leave It To Change  
  
**Author:** Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au  
  
**Category:** WWE

   
**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho, Molly/Shane McMahon, Lillian/Austin, Trish/Christian

  
**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE. 

  
**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first  
  
**Rating:** PG

**Notes: **Response to Karen's quote challenge. Probably won't be more than four or five parts.

Quotes Challenge  
  
Okay, here goes...  
  
Must haves:  
  
-Lita/Edge or Lita/Jericho  
  
-Molly must appear as good, preferably paired with one of the following: RVD, Christian, or Shane McMahon  
  
-Lilian should appear. Pairing for Lilian should be chosen from the following: Jericho, Christian, RVD, Austin  
  
-Trish should appear. Pairing up to the author.  
  
-Gail Kim as a bitch  
  
Here's the real challenge part... The following are all quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. At least *five* of the quotes (preferably more) should be used in the fic. The story does *NOT* need to be a crossover; it can be a WWE-only story. (In fact, I'd prefer a strictly WWE story.) Just use some of these lines, which are a few of my favorites.  
  
1. "And remember, if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel."  
2. "One of these days you're gonna wake up in a coma."  
3. "Hands! Hands in new places."  
4. "I'm insane... What's his excuse?"  
5. "You have 'but' face... You looked like you were about to say 'but.'"  
6. "You failed extremely well."  
7. "Can I have you... Uh, can I help you?"  
8. "Does anybody mind if I pass out?"  
9. "You were right all along about everything. Well, no, you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Pekingnese..."  
10. "If the Apocalypse comes, beep me."  
11. "Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons."  
12. "You're going to be missing out. I'm planning to be witty. I'm going  
to make fun of all the people that won't talk to me."  
13. "To read makes our speaking English good." (Yes, that's the actual quote.)  
14. "I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away."  
15. "Whatever is causing the Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever."  
16. "So, who do you kill for fun around here?"  
17. "Is she dying?"  
"I think she's singing."  
18. "Is everyone all right?"  
"Super! I kicked a guy."  
19. "The fire's not cooperating. It's comforting to know that I lack the culinary finesse of the caveman."  
20. "'I'm here to violate your firstborn' never goes over well with parents. I'm not sure why."  
21. "What are you doing here? Five words or less."  
"Out for a walk. Bitch."  
22. "What are you doing?"  
"My boyfriend. Go away."  
23. "Stop being insightful. It's creepy."  
24. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion."  
25. "He's a poophead."  
26. "I'm your friend. I would call you repulsive in a second."  
27. "I think you're missing something about the whole poophead principle."  
28. "Oh, my god."  
"It's a sombrero."  
"And it's on your head."  
29. "I worked long and hard to get this pompous."  
30. "Thank the lord."  
"You're welcome."  
31. "You know, most people go around. I'm not saying that you can't tunnel through me; I just think the other way's quicker."  
32. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find something slutty to wear tonight."  
33. "Oh, you mean an orgasm friend?"  
34. "Okay, how do I look?"  
"Psychotic."  
"Hmm... I was shooting for sultry, but hey..."  
35. "I'm fine. I just need to die for a minute."  
36. "Okay, when *I'm* marveling at the immaturity, be scared."  
37. "I was being patient, but it took too long."  
38. "You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."  
39. "Look, I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts."  
"Nothing personal, but when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open."  
40. "Actually, I do have a date. Older man. Very handsome. Likes it when I call him Daddy."  
"Your father. It is your father, right?"

  
-Yeah, I know... Lots of quote options here, but hey... There are 144 episodes of BtVS, and I've got every one of them on tape or DVD. I could have gone on forever...

Karen

**Part 1**

She watched him with an amused smile on her face. He was adorable…and, boy, that was something she'd never thought she'd think about the man standing in front of her.

"Uh…so…what…um…do you…will she…" The blonde stammered and then sighed. "Aah, hell. You know what I'm asking…"

Lita raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and tried to bite back a laugh. She succeeded only marginally, giggles escaping her lips. Christian frowned at her, affronted. 

"Oh thanks…" He said sarcastically, a pout appearing on his lips, his blue eyes downcast. Lita sighed, shaking her head. The things she did for people…

"Christian? Can I ask you something?" He looked at her suspiciously, and she had to fight down the laughter again. 

"What?"

"Why are you asking me if you should ask Trish out?" She sat on the table, her chin propped in her hands. Christian shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the way I figure it, you pretty much hate me. So this way, I can get any possible humiliation over and done with you, and then ask Trish out." Lita smirked at him and was about to reply when the diva standing behind Christian spoke for the first time.

"You know, usually when a guy asks me out, he doesn't find it to be a humiliating experience…" Trish drawled, an amused _expression on her face. Christian whirled around, horror written on his face. He looked at the petite blonde silently, paling, and then turned to glare at the redhead smirking at him. 

"Ooops…did I forget to mention that Trish was standing behind you?"

"And now I remember why we never got along…" Christian muttered, scowling, before looking at Trish from beneath his lashes. "Well?"

Trish smiled innocently, exchanging a mischievous glance with Lita. "Well what?" Her blue eyes were impossibly wide. "You haven't actually asked me anything yet…" Christian closed his eyes slowly.

"But…" He protested, and then sighed. "Fine. The two of you really like making me suffer, don't you…" He glared half-heartedly at the two divas before sighing again. "Trish…uh…well, wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He rushed out in one quick breath, and then groaned when Lita laughed.

"Oh yeah, real smooth Romeo…" She managed to say in between laughs. He turned to her, his jaw clenched.

"For the love of god…go away…" He implored, and then sighed as both women snickered. Trish stopped suddenly, and looked at Christian.

"I must be completely insane to do this…but, yes, I'll go out with you…" The two blondes stared at each other for a long moment. Lita sighed, still smirking.

"Guess that's my cue to leave…" She hopped off the table and headed to the door. The redhead stopped and turned back to Christian, tilting her head slightly. 

"Oh, Christian?" 

The blonde man looked away from Trish to glance at Lita and then swallowed audibly when the tall diva smiled at him sweetly.

"Remember, if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel…"


	2. Part 2

Leave It To Change 

**WWE**

**Disc:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Molly/Shane McMahon, Lillian/Austin, Trish/Christian

**Notes: **Response to Karen's quote challenge. Probably won't be more than four or five parts.

Part 2 

"Hey Molly…" Lita said, walking into the divas locker room, only to stop short, tilting her head in interest. "Uh, Molly, what are you doing?" She asked the brunette, snickering.

The dark-haired Women's Champion blushed from where she was sitting on Shane's lap, before frowning at her friend. 

"My boyfriend. Go away."

Lita snickered again, and then waved to a flushed Shane McMahon. "Hey Shane…having fun?" The oldest McMahon child glared at her, his cheeks darkening to a deeper red. 

"Shut up Red…" He managed to get out before Molly kissed him again. The tall diva smirked before leaving the locker room, shaking her head.

She swung around the hallway, only to run into a large and solid body. Lita stumbled and was about to fall when a pair of hands settled around her waist, pulling her upright. The redhead pouted, looking up only to tense as she stared into a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

"You know, most people go around. I'm not saying that you can't tunnel through me; I just think the other way's quicker." Chris Jericho drawled out, an amused expression on his face. His hands remained locked around her waist as the redhead frowned. 

"Real funny Jerky…" She pouted again, and then froze as the blonde's hands hooked through the waistband of her thong, his fingers brushing her skin softly. Lita shivered slightly, before frowning. "Hands! Hands in new places!" She told him, and then had to fight down the smile that threatened to curve her lips as Jericho pouted, and then threw her an intentionally leering look. 

"New places huh? Do I get to choose these, uh, new places?" Lita sputtered, pushing away from him. 

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" She asked him, trying to ignore the way he was staring at her face. 

"I try…" He shrugged, his eyes trained on hers. 

"Pompous too…" She muttered, walking away. The tall diva paused as the Canadian called out, humour lacing his voice.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I worked long and hard to get this pompous!" Lita shook her head and resumed walking, all the while wondering what the hell was wrong with her. First she thought that Christian was adorable, and now she found Chris Jericho, self proclaimed King of the World, slightly funny.

"It's just a one off…by tomorrow, you'll be back to thinking that anything male, blonde and Canadian on the Raw roster is a jerk…" Lita tried to assure herself as she walked through the arena and then sighed.

"Yeah…and pigs fly…"

TBC 


	3. Part 3

Leave It To Change 

**WWE**

**Disc:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Molly/Shane McMahon, Lillian/Austin, Trish/Christian

**Notes: **Response to Karen's quote challenge. Probably won't be more than four or five parts.

Part 3 

The two divas sat in silence, each with a contemplative look on their face. Finally, Trish turned to Lita, her voice questioning. 

"Is she dying?" The redhead tilted her head, listening to the voice drifting in from the showers in the divas locker room, before speaking.

"I think she's singing." The two women exchanged a glance and burst out laughing, Trish wincing as Gail's off key voice hit a rather high pitch.

Lita glanced at the blonde through the corner of her eyes, a smile on her face. "Sooo, Trish…" The petite diva looked at her friend suspiciously, something in Lita's voice making her think that she wasn't particularly going to like what came out of the redhead's mouth.

"What?" Lita smirked at the suspicious tone in Trish's voice.

"How'd it go with Christian last night?" Trish visibly relaxed at the question – for some reason, she'd been expecting the redhead to tease her about it. Before she could reply, Lita continued, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"I mean, does Christian have a new 'peep' or what?"

"Christian has a new what? And why are you asking Trish that?" Molly's voice cut into the conversation, the brunette having walked in just in time to catch Lita's question. Trish blushed and glared at Lita who had just started to laugh. The Women's Champion stared at her two friends, a slightly bewildered expression on her face.

"I was just asking Trish here if she was Christian's newest 'peep', as he puts it…" Lita explained, and then added at Molly's questioning look, "It appears that you and Shane have been kicked off your mantle as Raw's hottest new couple…"

Molly's eyes widened, understanding dawning on her features. "You mean, Trish and Christian?" She asked slowly, a smile blossoming on her face. Trish's face reddened further as she hastily changed the subject.

"Speaking of you and Shane, how's that going?" Molly smiled again, her eyes taking on a faraway expression.

"She says, changing the subject." Lita muttered, before listening to Molly speak, a smile on her face.

"It's going great…he's such a sweetheart, you know?" Trish smiled as Molly continued. "He treat's me really well, and he's always such a gentleman. We're going to have lunch with Linda tomorrow as well…" Here Molly trailed off, and Trish chose that moment to speak.

"That's great Molly…" The blonde said, before looking closely at her dark haired friend. "Uh oh. You have a 'but' face." At Molly's incredulous look she hastily continued, ignoring Lita's snort of laughter. "You looked like you were about to say 'but'." 

"It's just…I'm not quite sure what to say to her, you know? I'm afraid I'm going to end up looking like a fool…" Molly said, a distressed look entering her eyes.

"Do not say anything along the lines of 'I'm here to violate your firstborn'." Lita advised, shrugging when both Trish and Molly stared at her. "Trust me on this one. 'I'm here to violate your first born' never goes over well with parents. I'm not sure why."

Molly shook her head, a disbelieving expression on her face. "I'm not sure I want to know…"

"Oh look…it's the freak, the bitch and the slut…" The jeering voice made all three women turn to face the speaker, amusement shining in their eyes.

"Is that anything like 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?" Lita mused, before smirking. "Gee Gail, that almost hurt…" The dark haired diva frowned, a sneer appearing on her face.

"Really? I didn't expect it to. I mean, I can't have been the first person to have called you that…"

Molly was about to speak, her eyes narrowed, when Gail went on, the sneer still in place.

"Oh, and Lita? I saw the way you were hanging all over Jericho in the hall yesterday…do you actually think that he'll choose you over me?"

Trish and Molly shot Lita questioning looks, to which she simply shrugged. "So I ran into Jerky yesterday…big deal. For that matter Gail, you don't have to worry about me. Jericho's just not my type…you can have him." The redhead smirked at the Asian diva who was heading out to the door.

"As if he'd want a tattooed freak like you anyway…"

Lita rolled her eyes, an annoyed expression on her face. "Look Gail, whatever is causing the Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever. Just deal with it."

Trish snickered at the indignant expression on Gail's face before turning to Lita, an eyebrow raised.

"Spank the inner moppet?" 


	4. Part 4

Title: Leave It To Change 
    
    **Author:** Mauzi
    
    **E-mail:** astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au
    
    **Category:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Molly/Shane McMahon, Lillian/Austin, Trish/Christian
    
    **Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.
    
    **Distribution:** ask first  
    
      
    
    
    
    **Rating:** PG
    
    **Spoilers:** My version of the recent storylines
    
    **Summary:** Something's are better left to change.

**Notes: **Response to Karen's quote challenge. Okay, I lied. This is definitely going to be more than four or five parts. And, also, this part is set a week after the last parts (i.e. the next Raw)

Part 4 

"Oh my god." The blonde burst out laughing at Molly's remark, looking back and forth between the shocked faces of her friends to the rather affronted one of her boyfriend. 

"It's a sombrero!" Stone Cold Steve Austin protested, glaring at Lilian when she continued laughing.

"And it's on your head." Trish managed to get out before she started to laugh along with Lilian, Lita and Molly snickering. Austin frowned, looking up at the rather large hat on his head.

"What's wrong with it?" Molly, Lita and Trish continued to laugh while Lilian took pity on her boyfriend and gestured for the three divas to stop laughing, her own laughs stifled.

"Fine. Laugh all you want." Austin said, something close to a pout on his face, causing them to grin. 

"Aww, c'mon Steve… you know we're just kidding…" Lita said, reaching out and adjusting the hat on his head. 

"Yeah yeah…" The Texan grumbled, glaring at Trish when she giggled again. "So what do I owe the misfortune of being disturbed by you ladies before the show even starts?"

"We wanted to know if you had any matches lined up for us tonight." Trish said, studiously ignoring Lita when she began snickering. Austin shot the redhead a questioning glance, to which she managed to reply between laughs.

"Actually, Trish wanted to be sure that any match she has will be on early on in the night." Austin shrugged. 

"That shouldn't be too hard… diva's match is the first of the night. Why?" Trish scowled at the other three women in the room. Molly and Lilian just grinned, waiting to see what Lita would come up with.

"Oh, nothing much… She just wanted to be sure that she'd have time to doll herself up before her date tonight." Lita said airily, ginning when she heard Trish sigh in relief. "I mean, it's not everyday she goes out with pretty boy Canadians…" Austin sputtered, a shocked glance coming to his face. 

"You're going out with Jericho? For the love of god Trish, why?"

Molly wrinkled her nose. "Uh Steve, when Li said 'pretty boy Canadians', why did you assume that it was Jericho? I mean, we all know that Christian and Test are Canadian as well… hell, even Lance Storm is one, though he doesn't really fill the requirements…" Lilian grinned at her boyfriends stunned expression.

"Steve, honey, is there anything you're not telling me?" Austin blinked, before regaining his composure. 

"Why Molly, I wonder what Shane would think of you calling Christian and Test pretty boys? And for that matter, are you insinuating I have a thing for Chris Jericho?"

"You have a what for Chris Jericho??" The incredulous voice had them all turning to face the man in the doorway, a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Shane!" Molly said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Hey sweetie…" He walked up to the brunette diva, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her into his arms, and looking at Austin, confused. "Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" The Texan sighed, his head buried in his hands.

"Why me?" He could be heard muttering. Trish looked at him before sighing. Maybe she should put him out of his misery… and get a little a revenge on Lita while she was at it.

"We were discussing my date with Christian tonight…" She said simply, before smirking at Lita. "And unless there's something you guys aren't telling me, the only person in this room who has a thing for Chris Jericho, is Lita…" The redhead in question sputtered, her hazel eyes going wide.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to look at Shane, who had recovered from the choking fit that had overtaken him when he learned who Trish was going out with. He looked back and forth between Trish and the still sputtering Lita in shock. "You're going out with Christian, and she has a thing for Chris Jericho?" He asked Trish, frowning when she nodded. "And this is going to sound very un-manly of me, but under the circumstances, I think I'm allowed. Does anybody mind if I pass out?"

"Breathe." Lilian instructed him, a smirk on her lips. 

"I do NOT have a thing for Chris Jericho!!!" Lita finally burst out, her eyes still wide. Steve nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"So the fact that you're blushing has absolutely nothing to do with Jericho, huh?" 

"No, it doesn't… and I'm not blushing. It's just really hot in here… and I don't have a thing for him!" The other three diva's exchanged a look and said in unison, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Oh yeah, she's got it bad…"

"I do not! Chris Jericho is a complete ass. I don't like him!" Steve chuckled.

"Well, Christian's an ass, and Trish here's still going out with him… and you know, he was always an ass. Jericho, as much as I hate to admit it, wasn't. it's pretty much a recent development." Lita glared at him.

"Damnit, I do not have a thing for Jericho!" 

"Uh, Red, I never said that you have a thing for Jericho… I just asked if the reason you were blushing had anything to do with the blonde bastard…"

"But… ah, hell…" Lita groaned, putting her head in her hands. Trish giggled, her blue eyes dancing. 

"Ok, now that we've established the fact Lita likes Jericho, who am I up against tonight?" The redhead whimpered, sighing.

"I've booked the three of you in a 6-man tag against Victoria, Jazz and Gail." Steve paused, taking in the change that occurred in their faces at the mention of Gail. "Now what's the matter with you guys? Lilian smirked at the lost look on her boyfriends face.

"They've had a couple of run-in's with Gail lately…" She explained. "Well, mainly Li, anyway." She sent a speculative glance towards the redhead, who just scowled. 

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she seems to have targeted Jerky, does it?" Austin asked her, chin in hand.

"Why do I even bother?" Lita sighed to herself, earning herself an amused glance from Shane. 

"C'mon Li, tell you what… I'll get them to stop bugging you, if you do something for me…" He told her, Lita brightening at his words before her face darkened with suspicion. "Don't worry, it's nothing that bad… I just want your help in figuring out what the hell Steve is wearing."

"Damnit, it's a sombrero!"

"Yes, I see that. And why is it on your head again?"

TBC 


	5. Part 5

**Title:** Leave It To Change  
  
**Author:** Mauzi  
  
**Category:** WWE

**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho, Molly/Shane McMahon, Lillian/Austin, Trish/Christian

**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE. **Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first  
  
**Rating:** PG 

**Summary:** Something's are better left to change.

**Notes: **Response to Karen's quote challenge.

**Part 5**

"He's a poophead." Trish rolled her eyes, looking back at Molly through the mirror.

"Who is?" Molly wrinkled her nose, ignoring the resigned tone in Trish's voice.

"Christian. Real poophead."

"No he isn't. I mean, he can be an arrogant son of a bitch at times, but th - " Molly cut her off with a pointed look.

"Honey, I think you're missing something about the whole poophead principle." Trish sighed, carefully blotting her lips with tissue paper.

"He can be sweet" She spun around, hands outstretched. "Okay, how do I look?" Molly tilted her head, smirking.

"Psychotic."

"Hmm... I was shooting for sultry, but hey..." Trish drawled, pursing her lips and looking at herself critically. The brunette snickered.

"You look great Trish... gonna knock his socks off and all that." She looked at the diminutive blonde slyly. "So, have you?" Trish looked at her blankly.

"Have I what?"

"Knocked his socks off and all that... and I'm talking literally here." The grin on her face widened as a light blush coloured the blonde's cheeks. "You've been keeping secrets Stratus!" Her voice was accented dramatically and punctuated with a mock gasp. "Spill it girl, I want all the details right now." She paused, tilting her head as she recalled various moments. "You didn't sleep with him on the first date, did you?" The colour on Trish's cheeks deepened and Molly did gasp, snickering. "You slut! How come I didn't know about this?"

"Who's a slut?" The new and distinctly male voice echoed throughout the locker room, both women whirling around in surprise.

"Jericho!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The two women spoke together, and seeing the glare on Molly's face, Jericho held out his hands in a placating gesture, his words coming out in a rush.

"Um, well, Christian wanted me to tell you that you might be late for your reservation and oh crap..." His voice died off as his eyes fell on the redhead just emerging from the showers.

His eyes traced the pattern of water droplets that trailed enticingly down her neck and under the thick towel that was wrapped around her body. He forced his gaze back to her face, his eyes meeting hers. Lita's face was pale, though slashes of pink were beginning to knife through her cheeks. Chris swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"Um, hi?" Lita tilted her head, hazel eyes looking at him curiously.

"Did you just squeak?" Chris blushed, ducking his head, and then realized that it wasn't such a good idea as it brought his eyes level to her chest. A groan slipped past his lips and the redhead smirked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to die for a minute." Lita frowned, her voice chilling.

"Yeah, well could you go and die somewhere else? I kinda need to get with the changing."

He blinked at the sudden coolness in her voice, and was about to speak when the door swung open once again, Christian freezing when he saw Lita standing there in a towel. Trish looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Should I be worried that my boyfriend is ogling my best friend, who, may I add, is currently clad in nothing but a towel?" Reactions in the room were instantaneous. Jericho sent a death glare the way of his best friend, Lita blushed and then rolled her eyes while Christian sputtered.

"I – I wasn't... Trish..." Molly snickered, while Lita smirked.

"You know, I could choose to take that as an insult." The obvious warmth in her voice made Jericho's jaw tighten angrily as glared between the two.

"Christian, what are you doing in here?" The short haired man shrugged in response to Molly's question.

"I was being patient, but it took too long." Christian looked at Jericho, relatively shocked at the scowl his best friend was giving him. His eyes flickered to the redhead behind Chris and back, a smirk forming on his face as he saw Jericho's jaw tighten further. "By the way jerky, you failed extremely well." When Trish looked at him curiously, he smiled, his eyes lighting up as the petite blonde picked her purse up.

"Okay, I'm done..." Christian grinned as she hooked her arm through his, waving nonchalantly at the other three wrestlers in the room.

"See you around guys."

"I need to catch up with Shane, so I'll walk out with you guys." Molly hurriedly strapped her shoulder bag on, smirking when she saw Lita roll her eyes once more.

The door swung shut behind the trio, a heavy silence seeming to fall over the two remaining occupants in the room. Both wrestler and diva shifted uneasily, eyes focused on differing walls, before Lita sighed, walking towards the locker that held her bag. The movement caught Chris's attention and his eyes unwittingly fell on the diva again.

"So, um, I should let you get changed, huh?" His vice was quiet, and yet it seemed obnoxiously loud in the silence. The redhead kept her back to him, head ducked.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." He nodded at her words and started walking. Only, his feet weren't quite heading in the direction of the door. Instead, Chris found himself standing directly behind her, and he saw the sudden tenseness in her muscles as she sensed his presence.

His hands rose unconsciously, brushing away tendrils of damp hair before tracing invisible patterns on the smooth expanse of bare skin. He felt her body tremble under his touch and vaguely entertained the thought of letting his hands dip under the towel.

"What are you doing Chris?" Her voice was tight. Chris shrugged, knowing all too well that she couldn't see the gesture.

"I'm not sure." The words slipped out, a sigh following.

"You should go." He acknowledged the words, ignored the turn of his stomach at the tone of her voice. He pulled his hand back reluctantly and stepped back, his feet leading him towards the door.

"I'll see you around Li..."

She heard the door swing shut once more and sighed. A small frown graced her face and she shivered, the skin on her back tingling, a small coil of heat flaring in her lower belly. Her eyes widened and a small whimper left her lips as it occurred to her that she was falling for Chris Jericho.

This was so not of the good.


End file.
